Photographs
by SerpentSlaveChik
Summary: Dennis stumbles across something he should have never seen. Oneshot, SLASH HarryColin


Name: Photographs

Author: SerpentSlaveChik

Rating: T (mainly for language)

Pairing: Harry/Colin

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Summary: Dennis stumbles across something he should have never seen.

**Author's Note:** This piece of fiction was inspired by a reviewer of mine that had asked for a Harry/Colin story. So, this story is mainly dedicated to rafik, an anonymous reviewer. tear I wished you would have signed in.

Never in a million years did he believe that he would stumble across any thing like this. The audacity of the pictures, especially coming from his own brother. For he knew that surely his brother shot photos, and this was definitely his style. Never would he have thought that his brother was into such things. He would definitely confront him about these.

Dennis Creevey made his way down the stairs and into the Gryffindor Common Room. He surveyed the room until he found his bother sitting near the fireplace with a book in his hand. He walked over to his brother and sat down next to him. Colin looked up at his brother, startled.

"Colin, do you have anything you want to tell me?"

Colin pensively stared at his brother. "Umm, no. Why do you ask?"

"Okay then, why the hell didn't you tell me you were gay?"

Colin immediately stood and roughly dragged his brother to the corner of the room. He looked livid.

"Who the bloody hell told you Dennis?" he whispered this close to his ear.

Suddenly his decision of confronting his brother didn't seem to look so good. "Um. . . I kind of found something of yours while I was looking for another roll of film."

The pale boy got even paler at his brother's words. He looked frantically at the pictures in Dennis's hands. "You took them with you!"

"Umm . . . yes?"

The two brothers never took notice of three Gryffindors walking towards them. Harry was the first one to notice the trouble coming down the stairs. He saw Colin pull Dennis away and saw a piece of paper fall from his hands. Instantly Harry recognized the photo for what it was and knew his lover was about to get into major trouble. He quickly picked the picture up from the floor and tried to hide it in his shirt. He stopped his friends from continuing their way towards the brothers.

"Umm, just so you know, things are going to happen right now. I'll explain everything to you later. Ok?" Harry trusted his friends, but for the safety of his lover, had not told them that he was with Colin. Although he knew that it wouldn't be that much of shock, they already knew he was gay, along with the rest of the wizarding world. The Daily Prophet seemed to have heard of his fiasco with one of his past lovers, and they deemed it worthy of sharing it with the world.

"He's the one isn't he Harry?" Ron said smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"The one you sneak off to see at night. I've stayed up a couple of times too Harry." He laughed loudly and continued walking towards Colin and Dennis. Hermione giggled softly and followed Ron.

Harry was a bit shocked that his friend knew. He had taken so many precautions so that his lover wouldn't be outed. He knew from now on that he would have to be much more careful. They finally reached the arguing brothers who were whispering feverishly.

"Dennis this is not the place to talk about this!" Colin was getting beyond his nerves at this point. He hadn't even noticed his lover or his friends approach them.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I thought you would react like this!" By this point, Colin was dragging his brother up the stairs towards the boys' sixth year dormitory. The trio quickly followed them.

"What is wrong with you Dennis! Couldn't you talk to me about this in a much more private atmosphere?"

"Um…" at this point Harry felt it necessary to intervene. "Dennis, we're really sorry we didn't tell you. But Colin as always worried about your reaction. I know that the wizarding world has no problems with our sexuality, but the muggle world is just beginning to accept it. He really didn't want you to find out this way. _Especially_ not this way." Harry walked over to the shocked Dennis and snatched the pictures away from him.

"What pictures Harry?" Hermione asked, peeking over his shoulder. She caught a glimpse of a particular picture. "Oh my!" her cheeks reddened quickly. "Really Harry, if you're going to put such things on film you must take better care of them."

"What are you talking about Mione?" Ron's curiosity was quite peeked at what they were talking about. He walked around Harry to get a look at the pictures himself, but Harry moved quicker and snatched the pictures away. Ron wasn't about to let that stop him. He tried again and again until he finally managed to get his hands on one. "Merlin's balls! I didn't even know you could physically do that!"

Harry quickly took the picture back with pink stained cheeks. "Um... yes well, it's possible." Harry looked towards his lover who seemed as if he as going to have a mental breakdown. He slowly walked over to him. "Are you okay love?"

"I'm so fucked Harry." He was on the verge of tears. He let himself be led to his bed. He was at a point that he didn't seem to care for much.

"You're not fucked Colin, I'm sure you're father will understand. If not, then you're gonna stay with me ok?"

"He's the other one in the pictures?" Dennis said with disbelief. "Jesus Colin, I just don't get. I'm going to go to bed and you try to explain this to me tomorrow morning." With that he left the room and went to bed.

"Does he realize that he's missing dinner?" Ron asked.

"Maybe not, but you're the only one with a mind that runs on food." Hermione said dragging her boyfriend away from the room and towards the Great Hall, where dinner was soon to begin.

"Harry?" Colin said softly.

"Yes Love?"

"Can I really stay with you if my dad doesn't accept me?"

Harry looked down at his lovers face with shining eyes. "Of course you can. And once you finish with Hogwarts you can come live with me. I have enough room, so there's nothing to worry about." Harry kissed him passionately and pulled Colin to his feet. "Let's go dinner, shall we?"

"Of course." He said, and made their way to the Great Hall. Once they stood in front of the doors, Colin paused. "No hiding okay?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Harry said taking his lovers' had in his and walking towards the Gryffindor table.


End file.
